Mabudachi Trio Drabbles
by The S
Summary: This is a collection of drabbles featuring everyone's favourite Handsome Blossom Trio. Each chapter will feature a different drabble. Updated 10.22 with the chapter: When September Ends. The last straw propels Shigure on his course to break Akito.
1. The Dog Who Cried Wolf

**Title**: The Dog Who Cried Wolf  
**Characters:** Shigure, Hatori/Ayame  
**Author's Note:** This is set 10+ years before Tohru enters the Sohmas' lives  
**Rating:** T  
**Warnings:** Mild shounen-ai

s

s

s

s

**The Dog Who Cried Wolf**

Summer was for fun. For no school. For swimming. For drowning?

"Hontou ni, Haa-kun!"

"…He does look paler than usual."

Hatori knelt down, following the steps carefully. Enough water came out of Ayame to corroborate Shigure's claim. Finally, he hesitated a moment before sealing his mouth over silky lips.

Wet arms wrapped around his neck, and Hatori shoved Ayame away to glower at Shigure.

"Victory!" He capered with mischievous glee.

"I'm not speaking to EITHER of you." Hatori stalked off, but Ayame didn't move.

"What's wrong, Aaya? You're not laughing."

"What?" Golden, starry eyes blinked, still lost in a dream.


	2. Bonds of Friendship

**Title:** Bonds of Friendship

**Characters:** Hatori, Shigure x Ayame, Tohru  
**Rating:** M  
**Genre:** Yaoi/Humour  
**Warning:** Adult situations implied

s

s

s

**Bonds of Friendship**

"Gure-san, that's too tight. You mustn't leave marks."

"Aa, Aaya. What's a few rope burns between friends?"

An unexpected third party interrupted. "Shigure. I've told you to close the secret door to the bondage dungeon when the children are home. I don't want to have to erase Yuki's memory...again."

Invisible, Shigure's tail wagged wildly. "Haa-san! Will you be joining us this evening?"

Ayame's pale skin flushed, hopeful.

"...

No."

Three heads turned suddenly at the sound of uncertain footsteps on the stone stairs. 

"Sh-sh-sh-Shigure-san?" Sweating and beet-red, Tohru persevered. "D-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-dinner is ready."

Hatori sighed long-sufferingly. "Honda-kun. Come here a moment."


	3. What We Lose

**Title:** What We Lose  
**Characters:** Hatori/Kana, Ayame, Shigure

**Rating:** T  
**Genre:** Angst/Shounen-ai

s

s

s

**What We Lose**

Ayame closed the door. They would never know he'd seen, lost in the passionate kiss that shut out the world around them.

Passion. Fire. His cool Dragon...his Tori-san...  
No longer his.

Ayame slumped against the door, grief pulling him slowly downward.

x...x...x

Arriving late for the Trio's lunch date, Shigure found Ayame lying there like a broken doll, gold eyes lifeless, staring at nothing.

_Damnit._

He swept Ayame into his arms, carried him outside, away. The inevitability of this didn't make it hurt any less.

"I'm here, Aaya." Shigure stroked his hair, held him tight as the tears began to fall.

s

s

s

**Author's Note:** The title of this drabble is taken from a line of "Eli's Song," a poem featured in Peter S. Beagle's _The Last Unicorn_. For the curious, the intact stanza follows:

_Who has choices need not choose.  
We must, who have none.  
We can love but what we lose—  
What is gone is gone._

I encourage you to check out the original in its entirety; it's a wonderful piece.


	4. Fallen

**Title:** Fallen  
**Characters:** Ayame, Hatori, Akito, Shigure

**Genre:** General

**Rating:** T  
**Author's** **Note:** Why DID Ayame fall out of favour with Akito, anyway? In chapter 101 we learned that when a Juunishi lives "outside", it's _not_ a privelege, but a punishment. Just tossing ideas around, here.  
This is the dance when Ayame and Hatori were 17.

s

s

s

**Fallen **

Strands of moonlight whirled around Ayame's shoulders, his costume gold to match his eyes. The part of the dance where the year was passed to Snake from Dragon was flawless. The two of them moved together as if they had been born to do this. Of course, they had.

But this year, it was different. There was something in the way Ayame looked at Hatori, eyelids drooping, cheeks flushed red. Hatori's expression was serene as ever; chiseled from a block of purest ice, it never changed.

Watching them closely, Akito frowned, fists clenching in her ceremonial robe. And Shigure worried.


	5. Unspoken

**Title: **Unspoken

**Characters:** Introducing! The chibi Trio!  
**Genre:** Angst/Fluff

**Rating:** G

**Author's** **Note:** For those rusty in math, they are about 9 years old when this takes place.  
**P.S.** (beats Yuki's and Aya's mother with a stick!) :D

s

s

s

**Unspoken**

"I'm running away from home," Ayame announced.

"Me, too!" Shigure grinned.

Running away _with_ someone would be so much better. Ayame beamed. "Okay!"

"Why?" Hatori asked in his quiet, direct way.

Ayame tried not to cry. "Haha is having a baby. The Rat, she says. She says it won't be worthless...like me."

Quietly, Shigure covered Ayame's hand with his.

Hatori turned to them, calmly. "Sometimes, I want to kick your hahaue. Hard."

Ayame blinked.

"You can run away to my house," he offered.

Ayame squealed. "Really?"

"Mabudachi sleepover!" Shigure sang.

It was his job to take care of them. "Hai."


	6. When September Ends

**Title: **When September Ends

**Characters:** Shigure, Ayame, Kureno, Akito  
**Genre:** Angst  
**Rating:** K+  
**Warning:** Spoilers for chapter 97 and 101 among others  
**Author's Note:** We still don't know why Ayame doesn't live at the _honke_. This takes place when he first leaves it, and before Shigure gets kicked out.

s

s

s

**When September Ends**

It wasn't until the day Ayame left that Shigure realised nothing would ever be the same. Drowned in responsibility, Hatori was already lost to them. And now she'd exiled the Snake.

As he watched Kureno lead the faux-frail tyrant across the garden, Shigure remembered the little chick who had once followed him everywhere, hanging on his every untruth.

Such twisted games they played to hurt one another. How much easier would it have been if he were truly as careless and insensitive as he pretended? As he tugged Ayame into his arms to say good-bye, Shigure realised he'd had enough.


End file.
